Kill the Rabbit
:"You're my big ugly Alice, so go on, follow the White Rabbit!" :- The Director Kill the Rabbit is the 13th scene in ''Manhunt'' where Cash kills The White Rabbit and is his final scene in the snuff film. Mission Cash comes across a character called the White Rabbit and is instructed to follow him. As soon as Cash leaves the room where the scene has started and enters the first cellblock in this level, one of the Smileys runs out of the shower block before hitting a switch on the wall. The cellblock's entrance will close behind Cash, trapping him inside, and Smileys begin emerging from each cell. Four of the hunters will try to kill Cash with meat cleavers. Cash kills all of them, opens the gate, and continues following the White Rabbit. He then fights several Smileys with shotguns and is instructed to get up to the watch-room, where "Mister Rabbit has left a gift" for Cash. When Cash reaches the watch-room, it starts to fill with armed Smileys. Cash survives this wave of hunters and carries on. After passing through narrow hallways, he enters a workshop where Starkweather tells him that this is the part of the movie where Cash is supposed to die, and after that, the Rabbit leaves the prison's main building. Cash shoots his way to freedom, killing all the Smileys in the workshop, and gets out of the prison. The White Rabbit is shocked to see Cash alive and heads to the watchtower. Realizing that the Smileys didn't killed Cash, Starkweather sends his Cerberus reinforcements to eliminate him. Cash, however, wipes them off, kills the White Rabbit, grabs the prison's gate key, and escapes the Darkwoods Penitentiary, thus ending the scene. Characters *James Earl Cash *White Rabbit *Smileys *Cerberus *Ramirez (cutscene) *Starkweather (audio only) Weapons and Items Green Class * Glass Shard (cut) Blue Class *Meat Cleaver (11x) *Knife (15x) *Revolver (19x) *Light Handgun (cut) Red Class *Shotgun (24x) *Sniper Rifle (2x) *Sawn-Off Shotgun (if kept from Doing Time) *Assault Rifle (cut) *Shotgun + Light (cut) Yellow Class * Severed Head * Glass Bottle (1x) * Brick (if kept from Doing Time) * Can (cut) Pickups *Prison Key (2x; 1 unobtainable) *Sniper Rifle ammo (2x) *Shotgun shells (2x) Gallery manhunt 2011-06-21 16-17-38-48.JPG Kill the rabbit.jpg ProjectManhunt_OfficialGameScreenshot_(16).jpg ProjectManhunt_OfficialGameScreenshot_(09).jpg ProjectManhunt_OfficialGameScreenshot_(53).jpg Rewards *Divided They Fall - Completion. *Art panel 13 in Bonus Material - 3 star rating. *Rabbit Skin Cheat - 5 star rating & 5 star rating in Divided They Fall (5 star rating can only be achieved on hardcore difficulty). *Monkey See, Monkey Die - 3 star rating & 3 star rating in Mouth of Madness, Doing Time, Divided They Fall and Press Coverage. Video Walkthroughs File:"Manhunt_1",_full_walkthrough_(Hardcore_difficulty),_Scene_13_-_Kill_the_Rabbit,_Part_1_2|Part 1 File:"Manhunt_1",_full_walkthrough_(Hardcore_difficulty),_Scene_13_-_Kill_the_Rabbit,_Part_2_2|Part 2 Trivia *Before the game's release, Kill the Rabbit was once known as Pool of Tears. This is clearly a direct reference to the second chapter of Alice in Wonderland. *The Hammer and Metallic Baseball Bat will disappear from Cash's arsenal if the player tries to keep them from the previous scene. *Two beta Cash corpses can be found. One is tied to an electric chair and the other is lying dead on a mattress near the end of the asylum. *Just before the section where Cash kills the remaining Smileys, there is a locked door with a sign above it which says: Penitentiary Armory. There is a switch in the next room that opens it and inside are 3 Shotguns. *In a room where you can find several corpses in body bags lying on tables, there will be a painkiller behind one of the tables. If you go to pick up the painkiller, one of the corpses will get up, make a scary noise, and lie back on the table. * At the end of the level, there will be a Cerberus guard inside the Penitentiary that can be seen through the windows. If you leave two corpses in the platform that are needed to open the gate, one of them will still be there and you'll be able to return and find him. Despite showing alert status if he sees you, he's completely harmless and is the only Cerberus in the entire game that is unarmed. You can kill and even execute him without problems. **This Cerberus guard, however, will only remain harmless if Cash decides to kill all the remaining guards with a Sniper Rifle from the tower. If the player goes down without killing all of them, a cutscene will play were this Cerberus will warn the others to take over, causing them to rush Cash and make surviving the scene extremely difficult. The Cerberus inside the Penitentiary will now be equipped with a Shotgun and will come running from the inside to ambush Cash. *If you manage to execute a Cerberus during this level, the regular execution audio will play. Cerberus usually have specific audio with filters when executed, but not in this scene, where they scream in pain as if they were not masked. This is most likely a developer oversight since executing a Cerberus in this level is not something to be expected, as they only appear at the end of the level, in small number, and in a area where sneaking behind one would be extremely difficult. *Considering the fact that the assault rifle appears in Cash's heavy weapon slot with the Fully Equipped cheat enabled on, it is most likely that this weapon was originally used by the Cerberus, but this was cut in the final game. *The scene has 50 hunters, 36 Smileys, 13 Cerberus and the White Rabbit. Category:Missions Category:Missions in Manhunt